


Wish I Were Heather.

by opulescent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opulescent/pseuds/opulescent
Summary: Song-fic based off of Conan Grays song "Heather""Why would you ever kiss me?I'm not even half, as prettyYou gave her your sweaterIt's just polyester, but you like her betterI wish I were Heather"
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Wish I Were Heather.

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me due to watching too many tiktoks :/ also i haven't written in a while so this is trash but i wanted to write and this concept wouldn't leave me alone... also id recommend listening to the song bc it kinda slaps

On _**December 3rd**_ , 1976 two boys were strolling around Hogwarts grounds after curfew. It was a cold Friday night and their friends were missing due to detentions. The taller boy stole glances all while hoping his best friend didn't notice the longing look in his eyes. Hoping to steal one last glance once Remus looks over he notices Sirius grey eyes already looking back at him, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

“You cold Moons?” Sirius barks out, noticing his friend shivering.

“Oh shove off Pads.” The wolf shoved his friend with an eye roll due to the teasing. Mainly because no, he wasn't cold, he just doesn't know how to handle his unrequited feelings.

Starting to pull off his sweater he hands it to Remus, “Come on, don't be weird, just take it.” He urges, practically shoving it into the other boy's arms. A blush rose to Remus’ cheeks but it was played off as the cold wind blowing against his face.”Thanks.” He mumbles out.

“Don't worry about it Re, _**it looks better on you**_.” Sirius teases, throwing his arm over the boy's shoulder tugging him down due to his height. God, Remus thinks, _**if only he knew how much he liked him**_.

Another week passes, by then Remus had already returned Sirius’ sweater. It was their last few weeks before winter break and most of the Marauders were going home to be with family. They usually stayed at Hogwarts together but due to Sirius finally leaving the Black household the Potters wanted to give him a proper Christmas.

On their way to the great hall, Sirius slows his stride. Glancing over at his friend _**he watches his eyes**_ gaze over at his new infatuation, a 6th year Hufflepuff. “ _ **What a sight for sore eyes**_ ,” Sirius mumbled, not really realizing he said it.

Remus hated the feeling that sunk in his stomach at the sight.

He knew he could never compare to her beautiful blue eyes that were _**brighter than bright skies**_ and perfect blonde hair.

“Oi Padfoot, _**She's got you mesmerized**_.” James teases, pulling the boy towards him in a playful way to gain his attention. Speeding up Remus mumbled under his breath, “ _ **While I die**_.”

“What was that mate?” Peter says noticing the tall boy a few steps ahead of them and jogs to catch up. “Nothing Pete, hey I think I'm just gonna head to the library.” He tells the other three boys rushing off, not noticing the grey eyes looking at him run away.

Since then Remus only got worse. Sirius was getting serious (no pun intended) with the Hufflepuff, Remus now learned is named Heather. He didn't know why he felt this way but he knew it was wrong. How could he feel this way around his best friend? He was sure it would go away soon...right? Until then Remus learned to keep his distance. That meant sitting next to Peter in lessons or avoiding Sirius and Heather on their Hogsmeade dates, and even going as far as spending all his free time in the library where he knew Sirius and James avoided.

On his way to the Library for who knows what time that week he notices Sirius, and you guessed it, Heather walking down the hall hand in hand. Seeing what she was wearing hurt Remus more than it should have. Quickly turning on his heel he speedwalks away, trying not to make it obvious. Sirius looks away from Heather and notices the boy who's been avoiding him rushing down the hallway. Dropping her hand and throwing a quick sorry over his shoulder he starts to rush towards his best friend trying not to run into his peers.

“Hey, Lupin!” He yells down the halls trying to gain the boy's attention, yet only causes him to speed up. “Moony! Slow down!” He groans speeding up to grab Remus’ sleeve and stop him.

“What's going on with you?” Sirius asked despite being out of breath from running down the hall after the boy. “Nothing.” Remus replied and turned to walk away. The boy's grey eyes widen and he tightens his grip on his friend and pulls him into an empty classroom.

“Talk to me Re, why are you avoiding me?” The pain was evident in his voice. Hearing the hurt in his tone along with the plea, Remus didn't know what to do.

He went quiet and let out a sarcastic laugh. “God I'm so stupid, **_why would you ever kiss me? I'm not even half as pretty_**.” he says to himself.

Confused, Sirius raises his eyebrow and steps closer towards Remus to take a step back. “Moony,” he paused, “What do you mean?” He pleads trying to understand.

About to explain, Remeher remembers what she was wearing and his face drops as he lets out a whisper. “ _ **You gave her your sweater**_?” Despite the quiet tone, the hurt was evident. Disoriented Sirius replies “I mean yeah? _**It's just polyester**_. What's that have to do with anything?”

Remus stood there, looking down at his shoes for a moment, Sirius starts to speak “Rem I-” he's cut off by the taller boy looking up.

“ _ **But you like her better**_ …” He paused, “ _ **Wish I were Heather**_.” he whispers, turning on his heel and walking out. This time Sirius doesn't try to stop him.

Since that day things were different between the two boys and their friends could tell. Yet neither wanted to explain what happened. The day before break the Marauders decided to throw a party to celebrate the winter term being over. Standing around the Gryffindor common room’s fireplace were people from every house. They usually put their prejudice aside for most parties. Remus is usually the one keeping Sirius at bay during these parties but every time he glances over he sees him **_holding her hand_**. Minutes later he looks back and sees the couple gone.

Remus walks over to the windowsill to sit down for a while, maybe get some fresh air. Looking down toward the grounds he notices the missing couple taking a stroll around Hogwarts, him _**putting his arm around her shoulder**_.

He gets a chill down his spine, realizing how familiar the actions of his best- sorry ex-best friend, truly are. Realizing he doesn't have a sweater on, specifically siris’, he feels himself getting colder. Sirius looks up towards the Gryffindor tower, locking eyes with Remus. Yet only one thing passes through both their heads.

_**WISH I (HE) WERE HEATHER.** _


End file.
